Akatsuki love stroy
by Italyhetalia
Summary: XD this is my first story so...yea.. sorry if it sucks...i try my best at this


(( okay so.. this is my fisrt so.. like..am sorry if it sucks and stuff...))

It was a rainy day when two men entered the Akatsuki hideout. A taller one who was wearing a long black coat, a ninja suit and his messed up hair could be visible from distance, his eyes were dark red and his body very well build. The other one was a bit smaller, pretty skinny, black hair a bit spiked up, lovely brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of baggy pants also black. His name was Yuki, he was requested to join the Akatsuki, and also was his best friend Thunder. As they were walking through the cave everyone kept staring. Yuki tugged softly on Thunder`s arm have a bad feeling about this Thunder-sama" said the smaller boy. "don't worry, they`re staring cause` they probably never saw humans". Yuki giggled a bit at Thunder`s reply. They entered the Leader-s room and after a while the leader spoke: "I`m the akatsuki leader, name`s Pein but you will not be allowed to use my name so- ". But he was interrupted by Thunder "then why have u told us ur name? ". The leader turned to face him : -cough- because you need to know it, and watch the way your talking". "ah whatever leader… ", "your lucky we really need you here.. ", "duh " . Yuki was looking around the room. "Well I get that your name is Yuki" he said pointing at the small boy in the corner of the room. Yuki turned and smiled "yeah Yuki". "oh well till I get a room for you two, Yuki will share the room with Deidara you`ll recognize him cause hes the only blonde around here and he looks like a girl, his parther , the redhead Sasori doesen't mind staying in his work room". Thunder interrupted Pein again:"what about me –cough- leader-sama ? " . "again well you`ll share your room with Zetsu hes alone anyway". "Sure thing, whos Zetsu? " . "The plant guy". "Oh.. anyway may we leave now? ". Leader said as he waved : "Kakuzu is waiting outside the room he will give you 2 the rings and cloaks." . Both nodded and left. They met Kakuzu and got their rings and cloaks. They went in the living room where everyone was watching Tv. Kakuzu came and introduced the new members to the others. The plant guy came behind Thunder : "I heard that you`ll be my new room partner" The black side said as he licked his lips. "Our name is Zetsu " the white side said reaching a hand for Thunder. "uh yeah.. nice sides " Thunder said emotionless. So the 2 boys got to meet everyone. "Yuki un you`ll be my new room mate" said the blonde dude named Deidara. "yea, great are u sure Sasori doesen't mind" Yuki said a bit worried. "Im sure un..i mean leader-sama said so Sasori`s not complaning, he likes the work room anyway". "uh ok then" Yuki smiled everyone went in their Kakuzu and Hidan: "wah Kakuzu-chan i`m fuckin bored and your wasting your time at that table with your stupid money again.. "said Hidan as he lay in his bed pouting.

"at least i`m doing something useful" Kakuzu replied angry. Hidan then jumped off of his bed and he was about to strangle his partner. "what? dickface... your always busy with the Jashin damned money ...and you never satisfy my needs '' " Hidan spat out in Kakuzu`s face.

".. quit it Hidan, go masturbate if you need it that bad..and stop bitching around". "i`m not bitching you mother fucker" Hidan said as he grabed Kakuzu`s face, pulled down his mask and kissed him roughly on the lips. Kakuzu returned the kiss, and so they made their way to Kakuzu`s bed. In a second Kakuzu was on top of Hidan, undressing him while kissing down his neck. Hidan gasped as he reached to unbutton Kakuzu`s pants.

With Zetsu and Thunder:

"so.. " Zetsu began. "what? i want to sleep, you know head on the pillow? eyes closed" Thunder said as he slammed his head in the pillow mumbling "i`m surrounded by idiots". Zetsu made his way to the bathroom.

With Deidara and Yuki:

"so, Yuki theres your bed and the closet, and there u can hang your cloak" the blondie said while pointing at stuff. "thanks Deidara-san". "no problem un" . Deidara watched Yuki from the corner of his eye while the boy was undressing and preparing for sleep. ~damn hes sexeh un~ after thinking that Deidara mentally slapped himself but kept an eye on Yuki.

The boy noticed that hes being watched and turned to face Deidara. :"um what r u staring at? " . "you un". "and whys that? " . "don't know un.. is that a crime? " . "uh no.. but i feel unconfortable" Yuki finished and blushed a bit. "un..Yuki i know we just met but i feel we`re going to be pretty close" he winked at the titted his head to aside "right, go to sleep i think your drunk blondie.." . "uh kinky. un " Deidara got closer to Yuki. "get lost Deidara i`m tired - -'' " . "uh fine un.. be like that.." .With that they went to sleep.

While on Itachi went in the kitchen to get a glass of water when he droped the glass and broke it. He muttered to himself "damn it" .. Thunder heard noice and he made his way to the kitchen where he found Itachi in a pair of boxers picking up the glass pieces. The uchiha boy accidentaly cut his finger when Thunder approached. He quickly shoved it in his mouth.

Thunder stared at Itachi.. "uh.. are u ok dude? " ..Itachi simply nodded. "uh lemme help u".Itachi mumbled a thanks. While they were picking up the piceces Thunder grabed Itachi`s hand to see his cut. "w-what do you think your doing? is just a cut.. i can take it.. ". The fragile uchiha said a bit shocked. "Shut up..uchiha " Thunder said as he bandaged Itachi`s finger. "... thanks". "anytime" Thunder threw the pieces of glass in the trash can and came back to itachi. "well? what r u doing here in the middle of the night..? ".. "i was getting a glass of water..i was thristy." . "oh alright". Itachi was resting on a kitchen counter with Thunder in front of him. "well u got ur water? " . "n-no, i broke the glass as u saw". Thunder sighed and reached for a class that was set behind Itachi, accidentally pressing himself against Itachi`s hips harder. Itachi let out a soft moan and the faint blush on his cheek was something no one expected. "Sorry Itachi, oh heres another glass". "T-thanks" :~what the hell is wrong with me? whats with this guy? why am i blushing like a school girl.. ~ Itachi thought. Thunder patted itachi`s back and left the kitchen. Itachi sighed.

In the morning: with Deidara and Yuki.

Yuki woke up rubbing his eyes and yawning, glaring at the Iwa nin in the next bed.

"Deidara wake up" . Nothing. "Deidara wake up!" Yuki yelled but Deidara didn't even bothered to move. Yuki got off of his bed and went to Deidara`s and started to shake him.

"wake up " . Deidara was awake but trying to mess with Yuki. "gah wake up D: idiot i don't even know where`s the kitchen and i`m starving - .- '' " . Deidara grabbed Yuki`s hands and dragged the boy on top on him, holding him close. "what the hell ! ? " . "what Yuki un ? don't u like being hold :3 ? " . "let go " . "awh un don't cry " He looked at the young boy and without hasitating he kissed him on the lips not letting go of his hands. When they broke for air .. "What the fuck blondie ?D: let go .. –spits- u k-kissed me? ". "yeah un live with it " Deidara said as he slapped Yuki`s butt. The young boy rushed out of the room, running in a tall silver haired man. "gomen-asai mister" . "out of the way piece of shit ! " . Yuki moved away glaring at the silver haired dude called Hidan. Thunder came and picked Yuki up. "ok Thunder don't start D: wth" .. "I`m showing u the way to the kitchen.. had a bad night? Deidara touched u in the places mommy said no one can? " .Yuki`s face went red as he smacked Thunder. "don't make fun Thunder-sama you always treat me like a kid" Yuki said pouting and Thunder just smiled at him.

They spend the day watching Tv, discovery Chanel with Kisame.. pretty boring. but no missions were up. Sasori was working on one of his puppets, Kakuzu counting money, Hidan complaining.. Itachi reading a book, Deidara annoying Yuki and Thunder laughing at them..

Deidara was trying to kiss Yuki again. "stop it D: loser" .. Then Thunder pulled Yuki in his lap and hugged him. "wth thunder ? " . "huh? what? " "nothing ". "your blushing Yuki... " . "wha`? n-no i dont stop teasing me stop it right now ! " Yuki said in protests. "or what.." . "or i`ll ..i`ll . " Yuki got up and ran away. Thunder walked by Itachi, noticing Itachi staring at him.. "what now uchiha?" . "uh, nothing" Was all Itachi said as he walked off. Thunder stuck out his tongue at Itachi, and in a blink of an eye Itachi bit Thunder`s tongue. "wh-whaa ! " –smack- . Itachi walked off and so did Thunder. When Yuki returned went straight in Thunders room: "what`s wrong Thunder? :D got a little crush on the uchiha?" In that moment Thunder pinned Yuki to a wall and hissed at him :"no.. i don't" .. Yuki was shocked : "l-let go" . Thunder sighs and lets go of the poor Yuki. :" r u insane or what the fuck?" Yuki panted as he ran off . Yuki sat down on the couch in the living room, when Deidara came and sat next to him, holding onto Yuki tight : "Yuki, did Thunder hurt u un?" . "uh..wha`? no. why r u holding onto me ..r u gay or something? " . "yes un i am.. and i thought u were 2 " . "uh you`ll never know Deidara-san " . "unn.. " . Thunder started to punch the wall... till he made a hole in the wall.. in that moment Itachi entered the room : "what do you think your doing? destroying..the place? " .Thunder turned to face Itachi and hissed :"get lost uchiha boy". Itachi simply stared : "no.." . " e .e whats the problem? " . "look, i don't know, i never felt like this before.. and for a guy? `s your fault " . Thunder grabed Itachi and pined him to the bed : "is always my fault isn't it! ". Itachi was shocked at Thunder`s moves. ". . . just... k-kiss me.. " Itachi finished as Thunder did as he was told, kissing Itachi`s lips softly as the boy under him whimpered. Thunder proceded to take Itachi`s clothes off. He started by unbuttoning his cloak while kissing him. Itachi didn't protest. As his clothes dissepeared piece by piece he started to feel unconfortable , when Thunder noticed it : "k, what`s wrong?" . "i don't know o _ o is this your first time? " . "uh yeah i`m 24 and i never had it..yea . is there a problem? " . "uh no.. i was just wondering.." Itachi said as he placed a soft kiss on Thunder`s waiting lips. After preparing Itachi, Thunder lifted the boy`s legs up and began to push at his enterance. After a while they were both enjoying themselves: "uh..um.. h-harder Thunder-s-sama..ah " .As Thunder moved faster and harder at Itachi`s demand..he let out a long moan. "mmhh Itachi.. " .. "ngh... ahmm.. Thunder..yeah " . Thunder moved faster as he hit Itachi`s soft spot that made him see stars. After a few mins Itachi came on his stomach screaming out his lover`s name, Thunder following after a few more thrusts. They both lay there panting. Thunder wraped his arms around Itachi, and they went to sleep.

While on... Yuki and Deidara were being more than friends..

"Stop it un..it tickles " . "no, you pissed me off earlier.. u deserve it " Yuki said poking Deidara with an awesome speed. [poor dei]. After a few more pokes Yuki found himself pined on the floor with a blonde dude on top of him. Yuki stared a bit and spoke "uh ok XD get off nice joke i got it" He tries to push Deidara off, but instead of getting up Deidara decided to kiss Yuki`s lips softly. The smaller boy returned the kiss blushing madly. "what un? never been kissed?" . "uh.. no..but i feel awkward". "Awh ..shy boy un? " . "k stop it and get off of me " . "nah i like it here XD " Deidara moved his hand down to reach the boy`s pants, and when he tried to unbotton them he was pushed off forcefuly. "stop ". Deidara rises a eyebrow at Yuki`s word. "un.. but i thought u wanted this " . "I`m not ready ok? " . "awh poor boy un.. ok but i wish you to be mine..as a boyfriend i promise i wont try anything you wont agree with". "uh sure i would like that " . Deidara got up and placed a soft kiss on Yuki`s forehead and they went to sleep. In his sleep Deidara found himself rolling almost on top of the poor Yuki.

In Sasori`s room:

The redhead was sitting on his bed thinking: ~why..uh. why do i want the blonde right now? . damn what`s wrong with me.. can't belive it. Why do i have to care for that little stupid brat e _ e gosh how i wish he was here. Now –cough- Yuki seems more important to him.. but i`ll change that..hm.. " He finished with an evil smile and fell asleep.

While on with Hidan and Kakuzu:

"uh..KAKUZU!" . "stop yelling you dumb ass go to sleep already " . Hidan pouted. "nah but kakuzu-chan your always mean to me "Then he made the famous puppy eyes. "that wont work . "Said kakuzu as he threw Hidan in his bed and made him go to sleep. When Hidan saw kakuzu pissed he fell asleep instantly cussing.

In the morning:Itachi woke up and started nuzzling Thunder`s cheek.

"mm mornin`.. "Thunder mumbled as he yawned. Itachi leaned in to get a their lips touched Itachi felt his face heat up remembering the last night. " hn.. i i`m hungry lets go to the kitchen" . "i love when your being shy ah. " . "am not shy.. e " . "yeah :D who said? . damn bird" . Thunder kissed Itachi one more time and they went in the kitchen where they met the other members and Yuki of course. Deidara was still sleeping. As Deidara tried to search for Yuki to cuddle..he was greeted by a pillow.. then he woke up shocked "Yuki-san " He got up quickly and went in the kitchen..only to find Yuki eating like theres no tomorrow. "awh poor baby un was hungry" Deidara went closer and kissed the boy`s cheek.

Hidan saw and turned to kakuzu "awh how cute they are a couple 2 and they`re showing it.. why aren't we showing it 2 kakuzu? ". "shut up idiot " . "but kakuzu-chan look how cute they are.. why cant u kiss me right here right now? " . "get lost stupid zealot" Kakuzu said as he picked up his plate and walked off. Hidan`s eyes met the floor.

Thunder patted hidan`s back. "s` kay buddy cheer up.. the kakuzu dude has something stuck up his ass :I so yeah.. " .. Hidan didn't replied. "itachi... " Thunder whispered his lover`s name as he kissed the uchiha on his forehead before going to eat his pancakes.

The day went on good till Yuki was called in Leader`s office. The boy was afraid of even entering the leader`s office but he decided he will do it.

When he entered he found his leader with a stupid smile on his face: "guess who has his first misson ?" the leader smiled and after seeing Yuki shocked his smile dissappeared. –cough" sorry, well lets see , the mission is simple you need to get some information of a rich man in the Sunagakure" . Yuki simple nodded . "oh and i suggest you to take Hidan for this mission, he will be able to protect you if there is any problem, but it shouldnt be." . "ok thanks leader-sama" . Yuki left the office and packed his stuff then went to search for Hidan. When he closed his door and turned his nose was touching the immortal`s chest. Yuki apologised and opened his mouth to say something but Hidan cut him off : "guess what brat? we have a fucking mission together.. ready? ". "y-yes i was about to say that" . "you would have called me brat? shithead? " . "e-er n-no.. " . "good, lets start walking or else my fucking brain will fucking explode" . "-cough- wonder why.. " . "you said something little shit? " . "n-no sir –cough- i m-mean Hidan " .

With Itachi and Thunder : "you ate well? " . "yep thanks ^_^ " Thunder said smiling at Itachi. The uchiha boy was lucky to recive Thunder`s rare smile. Itachi looked at him and smiled back softly .. "um .. i have to tell you something.. " . "wha`? your pregnant ! " And he fainted. Itachi sighed. " hn.. " He splashed Thunder`s face with some water and the boy giggled. "i was joking Itachi.. joking XDD , now my clothes are wet " . "gomenasai " Thunder kissed Itachi`s lips softly, even tho the uchiha moaned. [whore e _e ] . "i wanted to tell you that i saw Yuki and Deidara together..and- " . "they`re cute together.. " . "Yep but Deidara isn't the kind of guy made for Yuki u.u he will probably break Yuki`s heart.. i mean Deidara is like the akatsuki slut.. so " Itachi sighed "you should tell Yuki . .. . " . "uh.. well hes on a mission right now.. i`ll try to tell him when he returns, but r u sure about it?" . "mhm of course i am " .. "love you. .. " . "love you too Thunder-sama ".. Thunder gave him a smirk "really ? " .Itachi stared for a bit then replied "yeah" . .. ".. show me" Thunder said, smirking at Itachi. " uh um ". Itachi got up and approached Thunder, there was a faint blush on the boy`s cheeks as he locked his lips with Thunder. "mmmh " . Itachi began to move his hand down Thunder`s chest while kissing him. Thunder slid his tongue in Itachi`s mouth when the boy moaned. They made out for 5 mins and after that Itachi found himself pined to the bed beggin for attention down there. "awh Thunder stop teasing , please: " . "fine impatient aren't we?". "ngh.. ". So they continued with kinky stuff.

With Hidan and Yuki.

: "um.. my feet hurts can we stop walking? " .. "er, alright i hate walking as well, at least your not kakuzu... lets fuckin rest ". "phew i`m kinda thristy". Hidan got out from his pack a bottle of water and gave it to Yuki. "thanks Hidan-sama " . "anytime fuckface" . "oi why u have to talk so nasty ? ". "can't fucking help it" . "saying fuck fuck fuck all the time ppl might think you want to fuck so badly.. " . "shut it brat or i might fuck fuck fuck you hard and painful ". "wha` if your touch me i`m going to tell kakuzu! " .. "like i fuckin care.. " .. "ugh " .. " i was kidding idiot, calm down. " .. "alright" . After a while..

"ok lets get going " .. "naah i want to rest fuckin more do u have a fuckin problem with that " .. "yesh i do ! get up we have to go "Yuki began to drag Hidan. "wtf brat ! ". "gomenasai but we have to go " . In a moment Yuki found himself pinned to a tree. "told ya i want to rest more - -'' " . "uh, let go son of a bitch ! " .. "uu~ someone has a dirty mouth , Yuki your mom didn't taught u not to cuss? " . "you do it all the time anyway ! " . "yea but that`s me" Hidan place a soft kiss on the corner of Yuki`s lips. The boy blushed. "wha`? why? " . "i felt like it .. kakuzu is not giving me attention - -'' " .. "uh so that means you can kiss me ? " .. "er ..shut up ".. "but- " . "no butts - -'' only in bed lets fucking go now" .. "mkay.. " Yuki said mumbling something.

Meanwhile at the akatsuki hideout.

: "hey Deidara". "haii danna un " Deidara said and clinged to the redhead. "well.. ? hows it going with Yuki? " .. "why do u care un? you know i`m still yours, Yuki is just for fun ^_^ un.. " .. "well.. maybe i want you only for me? - -'' smarthead" .. "unnn.. and what r u going to do about it? " .. "meet me here at 8 a`clock , i`m kind of busy right now.. " . "alright un" .

With Hidan and Yuki. : "Hinda watch out! " But it was too late Hidan already stabbed the attacker. " uh wow " .Then Hidan changed his form and went in his triangle for a ritual. Yuki was staring like wtf.. but he decided not to bother. Hidan stabbed himself in the heart and fell on the ground. Yuki jumped and runned over to him. "are you insane! Hidan! Hidan why did u do that? don't die " Then he started to cry and hold onto Hidan`s chest, his clothes getting full of blood. "uh..Yuki.. ? ". "Don't die Hidan " .. "uh Yuki - -''" Hidan said and poked the boy. Yuki looked up and hugged Hidan`s neck. "your alive! :o ". "of course i am idiot ' i`m immortal..i pray to Jashin-sama so i have to do my rituals. dumbshit. " . "o? oooohh ..i think i got it " .. "yeah right now get off me. " . "gomenasai ". "ugh. you were so cute hhahahahahaa! " . Yuki pouted and stared at Hidan. After cleaning themselves they started to walk back to the hideout, The mission went well, they got all the information they needed.

It was 8 a`clock and Deidara met Sasori in the hallway. "well brat i`m glad u came, i wanted to tell you something.. " . "what un? " "do you know who you belong to?" .. "yes, to Sasori no danna" . "then what the fuck r you doing with Yuki person". "you told me i`m free to do anything i like un... "Deidara seemed to be upset. "but NOT hooking up with some new pretty eyes.. dumb member" . "hes not dumb un! " .. "right, now shut the fuck up and listen to me i`ll say it again YOUR MINE, MINE AND no one else can touch you got that brat? " "un but-" Deidara went silent as Sasori capruted the boy`s lips in a kiss. They started making out, with the poor blonde moaning, Hidan was entering the cave with Yuki behind. He stopped and grabed Yuki , bringing him in a corner. "you don't wanna see that..". "huh what? to see?" Hidan was holding the poor Yuki close, not letting him walk and see the 2mens over there. "uh.. pinnochio and the girly man r banging each other.. " .. "whaa`? D:" Yuki began to sob. "your lieing.. " . "no i`m not, fine go see yourself. " .But Yuki heard noises and began to cry not even looking. Hidan patted the boy`s back trying to cheer him up. "why me ? " . "uh i don't fuckin know fuckface, lets go and report to leader-sama" . The two of them walked past Sasori and Deidara, who ran after Yuki trying to explain but Sasori pulled him back.

After they reported, Hidan went in his room only to see Kakuzu counting his stupid remained in front of the leader`s door sobbing. "Hey to you 2 i came back aren't u happy?". Kakuzu looked up from his money . "yes i am.. don't put that there untill you clean it" Said as Hidan wanted to put his scythe in a corner. "what the fuck is wrong with you kuzu`, first i understnad.. not giving me attention.. now your telling me what to fuckin` do! fuck you !" . "oh more than glad, clean the mess"

Hidan began to spit in that corner . "there u go now theres real mess shithead ". Kakuzu`s tentacles grabed Hidan and threw him across the room. "what the fuck! Kakuzu! damn you.. go suck a dick and let go! wtf.. " . "shut up idiot" . "your attacking you boyfriend ! dumbshit let go! " . "eh.. trust me i don't even love you.. but your being dumb.. and asking me to show it in public. pathetic now clean the mess! or i`ll smash you" . "w-wha.. kuzu! wha? seriously? " He sat on his bed thinking of what kakuzu said. "so you don't love me bitch? you lied? used me for you own pleasure? Jashin damn you ! i hope you fuckin burn in hell ! seriously.. i hate you, money whore ! " . Kakuzu got back on counting his money ignoring Hidan. "yeah ignore me as usual.. fucker..ugh.. ugly shit" Hidan said as he left the room slamming the door close. Yuki was still in the same place where he left him. "aaahh! damn it! " Hidan yelled then he faced Yuki. "whats your problem?" .. "nothing i don't have where to go.. " . "what the fuck? ? go fuck yourself! go to your fuckin room!" . "stop swearing! damn it and i cant! Deidara and Sasori r probably having "fun" ! why the fuck should i bother! "With that Yuki began sobbing. "oh..ugh don't cry.. i`m sorry for yelling.. Kakuzu .. u.u is being a bitch. i hate him.. " . "you 2 broke up?" "fuck yea! i`m not staying around that motherfucker again". "i can hear you idiot!" Kakuzu yelled from his room. "right.. lets go for a fuckin walk.." "k.. "

"hey Yuki whats up? :o where r u going` HIDAN if you do something to him i`ll kill you! somehow." Thunder yelled as he runned after Yuki. "we`re going for a walk Thunder.." "whats with all the sadness ?" .. "fuck off pretty boy". "watch your words immortal bastard". "or else? ". "kk enough guys ! " . "oi am sorry kid don't cry" Hinda wraped his arms around Yuki hugging him. "uu... nice. COME on Yuki.. deidara is just a ass-kisser here now the immortal likes you isn't this a happy end". Hidan grabed his scythe. "okok i`m " Thunder said and he poofed. "why you got so f-frustrated Hidan-sama?" . "i hate jokes" . "ok... jokes and kakuzu what else" . "and i hate brats with atitude ... and brats who r asking what else i hate" ..Yuki looked down. "i`m sorry ". " look am sorry yuki." hidan said as he pull him to a hug " am pissed about kakuzu not loving me and shit".


End file.
